


Monster That I Despise

by Victoria_Sapphire



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Rock Song, Dark Percy, Hallucinations, Leo Valdez is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Perseus Jackson; a hero, demigod son of Poseidon, and broken. Wait, what? Ever since Tartarus, Percy has not been the same. The hallucinations are just the beginning of this horrifying story...





	Monster That I Despise

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Monster Inside" by NateWantsToBattle.

I stared out into the piercing black fog. I cursed in Ancient Greek and dug around in my backpack. I produced a flashlight, and shined it around. My head was spinning. I saw someone standing there, their long, greasy black hair covering their face. They were wearing a dirty white dress, long arms reached down to their knees, and long, grotesque, lumpy fingers wrapped around a pair of twin axes. Both of the weapons were horrifically bloody. 

I swallowed down my fear and called out, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

The person just looked up and reached their long arms and brushed their hair out of their eyes. They were a ghostly pale, and their eyes were bloodshot and were glistening beetle black. At least, the whites of their eyes would have been bloodshot if they had any whites. The entire eye save for the veins were that beetle black. It gaped open its jaw, revealing rows upon rows of sharp, jagged teeth. It fell all the way down to its stomach before screeching.

I uncapped Riptide and bolted, swinging my arms back and forth. I didn't even try to fight back. I ran for gods know how long. I collapsed to the ground on all fours and took a few quick breaths. As my chest heaved in an attempt to breath, I looked behind me and saw nothing except glistening green trees. No black fog, no ghost person. Nothing. I sat there for a few minutes before getting back up and beginning the long trek back to camp.

As I walked at a slow pace, I contemplated what just happened. Either I had run far enough away from the ghost person, or it had just disappeared. I chose the former as the explanation for the events that transpired. I turned it all over in my head. I stumbled out of the forest, head swimming with confusion. That wasn't in Greek mythology as far as I know. In fact, as I pondered it through my head, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I ran into Clarisse. 

"Watch it," she said angrily.

"Sorry," I apologized.

At this point, I was sweaty with fear. Unfortunately, Clarisse noticed. She pointed to my forehead and said.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

Despite how dangerous the ghost person was, I was determined to keep what I saw a secret. I shifted my weight nervously.

"I've never seen you so afraid," Clarisse replied.

I realized the expression on my face was one of sheer terror. I tried replacing it with something more positive, like euphoria. I couldn't do it, though. Clarisse, to my surprise, leaned down and hugged me. I coughed and pulled back, saying I needed to go somewhere. She waved goodbye to me, and I rushed off to the Athena cabin to find Annabeth. I found her there, but the walls were covered in blood, and a patchwork of intestines were laced around the ceiling and floor.

I collapsed to my bottom, cupping my face in my hands. Annabeth turned around.

"There you are, Percy! I was hoping to go down to the beach today!" she exclaimed, giving me a bright smile.

Tears puddled up. A concerned expression plastered itself across Annabeth's face.

"Are you okay? Is something the matter?" she asked.

Annabeth walked over and put an arm around me. All I could hear was static in my ears. As the static sounded, her face turned... distorted. She had a large, creepy grin. Her pupils were constricted, and her face and hands were covered with blood. I began breathing faster, trying to pull away from her. As the static ringing stopped, her face returned to normal. I jumped to my feet, trying to get away from her. As I think about it now, I realize I should have told her what had been going on. 

Hot tears fell down my face. Annabeth stared at me, confused and sad. 

"Is everything alright? Percy, why aren't you answering me? Why are you acting so strange?" she demanded.

"How did you...?" I began before my throat choked, and I had to stop speaking so I could breathe again.

"Do what?" Annabeth questioned, a naive look on her face.

"Do you not see?! There's blood and gore everywhere! I have the nagging feeling it was you who did this!" I exclaimed, not thinking before speaking.

Annabeth looked hurt. I realized my mistake and dropped to my knees, clasping my hands together in a begging position. She just glared at me, giving me that 'I'm going to kill you if you don't answer me right now' look.

"Do what?!" she shrieked.

I fell over onto my side and apologized profusely. I couldn't believe what I'd just said. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

I clutched my stomach as I watched the horrifying image fade away. I convulsed and began shaking. Annabeth had a delayed reaction. She scooped me up and ran off to my cabin, likely in high hopes being in the presence of copious amounts of water would make me stop shaking. Luckily, it worked (somehow). Unfortunately, I fell fast asleep as soon long before my head hit the pillow.


End file.
